The Real Disk Jockey
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Stranded on top of an old satellite disk, are Vault Girl and Charon must get over their earlier argument. FLW/Charon. Pure Smut. complete


It had been a whole four fucking hours since are Vaultie and her Ghoul counterpart had ran with their tail between their legs up an old satellite tower. Before reaching Megaton for a much needed replenishing of supplies they were accosted by a large group and Yoa Gui. With little ammo between the two they ran out soon enough and were left with only one option. To run.

Now. The human girl and the goulified man sat far apart from the other as if maybe there had been an uncomfortable moment between the two earlier that day. Their empty guns, bottles of liquor and canned food laid sprawled over the floor of the wind dusted satellite disk. It was a small one compared to the others that lay fallen across the wasteland which was at this moment maybe not a good thing. This one was solid enough though and only had one hole in it which wouldn't be a issue if they both were carful. Charon, the every obedient ghoul, sat with his legs crossed and his empty shotgun laid over his lap. He had what seemed to be an eternal grimace etched into his mouth as he stared at nothing in particular. Anything but her.

The Vault Girl seemed as disinterested in him as he was in her at that moment. She laid herself down against the slope of the disk with her arms behind her head, gazing out of the hole a few feet from her. Down below she could see a couple of the mutated bears. 'How long could they hang around?' It could be till sundown even. The girl proceeded to let the time fly by with thoughts of Megaton, a bed with semi- clean sheets and even a hot shower. Even though that was hard in the wastes. It was one of the things she missed greatly about the Vault. Hot water to ease her muscles. She needed it now more then she ever did in the Vault.

With a sigh she rolled over with her back against Charon and began to draw cartoons in the dust on one of the panels.

The ghoul only acknowledge her movement by giving her a quick once over with his eyes before staring back to the vast wasteland around them.

* * *

Earlier that day something did occur between the silent duo.

It was mid morning and they were leaving Little Lamplight, the trouble in Murder's Pass proved too much for them when the stimpacks ran out and the ammo began dwindling. Luckily, they had not ventured to far and made it back out easily enough. When walking out into the sun and letting the Wasteland greet them, are Vault Girl noticed Crazy Wolfgang. 'What luck' she smiled. To have not only a merchant here in her time of need, but a charming one at that. She smiled inwardly and marched forward to him while shouting her greeting.

No doubt Wolfgang noticed her immediately. He gave her an overzealous smile, which faltered slightly when Charon appeared behind the girl. He wore a frown on his thinned lips and his cloudy eyes stared straight at him. Charon knew the intimidating presence he had on the young merchant and smiled inwardly as he and his employer came to a halt in front of him.

"What a coincidence it is to see you hear Wolfgang! As if you know exactly when I need you." she snickered childishly for a moment and proceeded to fish for her caps. "So how have the wastes been treating you?" she looked up at him with caps in hand.

"Wonderful all thanks to you Sweets." he grinned sheepishly and took her caps handing her the stimpacks she purchased. "In fact, I don't think their is a man wandering around the North that hasn't been told of my services, by none other then you."

The Vault girl lowered her head and thanked the sun for hiding her blush. This Wolfgang always showered her in compliments when he spoke to her. "Words from such a beautiful girl don't go unheeded you see." In the middle of counting her caps stopped and gave him a strange smile. He ignored the odd smile and continued to sashay her with compliments as she did business with him. A wave of uneasiness began to grow in her belly, as if she could literally feel Charon's tolerance being snapped and severed behind her.

She wasn't oblivious to Charon's protectivness over her, especially around men. It flattered her normally but now she felt on edge and nervous, feeling a dread built up in her gut again.

The ghoul stepped forward abruptly while knocking the girl to the side near one of the red mutated Brahmin heads. "Charon!" she gasped and looked from her ghoul to Wolfgang. The merchant seemed to be holding his ground but she could see his fingers twitch at his sides and eyes get wider. Silence fell on the three, all the while the ghoul looked down on him. As if he was thinking of the proper way to react. Just when Wolfgang was about to make a protest to the current situation Charon began to quickly removed his Shotgun from its place on his back.

"No!" Vault girl pushed in between the two and placed her hands firmly on Charon's rough and jagged forearms. "Thats enough Charon!" she tightened her grip on his arms as she felt the muscles twitch wanting nothing more then to throw her aside, aim and shoot. She pulled his arms towards her and backed up, pulling him away from the merchant. His eyes followed Wolfgang as she led them both away a snarl graced his face as his head turned to continued his glare for a few more moments before he was lead out into the open wastes with his employer yet again. His smoothskin gave him one last pathetic pull and then released his arms and turned to walk with him.

She looked angry he thought. This thought was affirmed when the girl wiped her head to him with narrowed eyes and thinned lips. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she huffed and looked ahead again. "Can you not handle a simple purchase from a friend?! Now we have to travel miles with nothing! Nothing at all!" she fumed and stared ahead, her fists balled by her sides. Charon looked over at her for a moment and opened his mouth to say something.

"Oh no you don't!" she looked to him and frowned.

'How did she know he was going to protest?' Charon shut his mouth and focused ahead again. "What are we going to do Charon? I mean, I can't go back their now!" Vault girl continued on with her angry rant spewing out a few more 'fucks' and 'shits' which were uncommon coming from her clean white mouth.

Through the noise of her well expressed anger Charon heard a gurgled growl to their left. He paused and grabbed her armed roughly holding her in place. "Hey! Get your hands off m..!" "Be Silent!" he whispered harshly. His eyes darted around his left and squinted to get a more clear look above the rocks. The telltale sign of green and mucky red fur peeked over the top of the rocky cliff. Quickly Charon looked for shelter and spotted to the far right an old radio tower with crumbling satellites.

The Vault girl caught on quickly to the situation and followed Charon's idea. They both gave each other one wide eyed look and ran to the safety of the satellites.

* * *

Another hour passed between them and the sun was getting lower on the horizon. Charon had already turned on the battery powered lantern and set it in the middle of the satellite disk. He had been finding solace within one of the whiskey bottles they had scavenged from some bins outside Lamplight when the Vault girl rolled over to face her ghoul partner. He didn't seem to notice her movement or chose not to, so she took this opportunity to take in his ghoulish appearance.

He was once a handsome man, she was sure. He had definition in his cheekbones and a strong jaw, maybe an equally strong nose, but it didn't matter now. She wished she could have seen the way he looked before his ghoulification. A small smile crept on her face. Of course at that moment Charon turned to see her smiling up at him with what looked like fog in her eyes. She didn't react to his staring but continued her visual activity.

'Was she not looking at him? No, she was..' She didn't seem to know his eyes were on her. He watched as her eyes traveled from what must have been his neck to his jaw, his non-existent nose and then finally lingered on his eyes.

Eye contact, at last.

Her eyes widened much like Wolfgang's did earlier that day but she still had that scornful glaze in her eyes which looked to Charon like something he didn't want to think about.

However caught off guard Charon may have been by her blatant staring he maintained his composure. She was of course the first to look away. Not only did she look away but she pushed herself up into a sitting position and scuffled down the soft slope of the disk getting closer to him and the light of the lamp. She looked past him and gave him an awkward smile.

"Can we call a truce?" This time she did look him in the eyes.

Charon straightened himself up becoming taller and broader. "I do not wish to cause trouble for you smoothskin." His voice sounded strained and more harsh then he had meant. He made a sound like clearing his throat, "Truce." he finished.

He realized his hand was gripping the whisky bottle tightly, noticing this he brought the opening to his lips and took a swig. She eyed him with a, dare he think, coy look? Her arm reached out and her hand opened and closed in a gesture he knew to well.

They passed the bottle between each other as the sun slipped down past the horizon and blanketed them in a tone of dark blues and purples. The Vault girl savored the setting of the sun with a third swig of whiskey. Her eyes darted to Charon and then back at the sky. "You know..I never knew how much I'd enjoy being outside of the Vault until I saw my first sunset." Charon leaned back against the disks slope with an arm behind his head the other one on his stomach, legs crossed out in front of him. "Yes, I can understand the first moment being....beautiful." The word sounded forged on his lips and he instantly wished he could have thought of another word in place of it.

She seemed just as curious to his choice of word as he. "Beautiful?" her eyes turned back to the darkening sky. "That describes it well enough I suppose..." A drunken sounding giggle came from her as she handed him the whiskey. He took it without thought and finished off the last quarter that was left. The alcohol eased his tension that had been rising these past few days with her.

He knew what the tension had arisen from, he was not oblivious to the affect that the smoothskin had on him. Any man, let alone ghoul would leer at her with unpleasant thoughts. He was no different. These past few days had been especially hard on him. The more comfortable she became with him the more she would touch him. Innocent touches of course, a hand on his back, or more bolder ones like the hug she gave him yesterday after helping the slaves from Paradise Falls. The physical contact between the two had been brief and without hidden intentions, but he couldn't help but savor the thought of the Vault princess having her own desires for him.

Just thinking about it sent a jolt to his abdomen.

He propped himself up and rubbed one hand over his temple and back around his head to the base of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the girl shifting herself around to lay in a similar position that he was in, except she faced him expectantly as if she were expecting him to say something. Out of his peripherals he noticed the slit in her dress, or casual wear as she called it. Her legs crossed at the ankle and the expanse of her smooth legs were visible to him all the way up to her mid thigh. He averted his eyes farther from her and focused on the cliff ahead were more Yao Guai were skulking their way to the occupied satellite disk.

"I figure another hour or so and those cretins will be gone, you think?" She looked at him waiting for his confirmation, to which she got no reply. He gazed over the rim of the disk with a morbid look. She got to her knees and leaned over him to catch a glimpse of what he was focused on.

Obviously she was oblivious to the affect she was having on a half drunk ghoul. Her body was arched over his so both their bodies now formed an 'X'.

Charon was propped up on one elbow and could almost feel the heat of her breasts against his right pectoral. His gaze fell to the curve that her back and the top of her ass made, all the way back up to her shoulders and the side of her breasts.

'Did she really think this was an innocent position to be in with a ghoul?' No, a position to be in with a man, a man with needs. Needs that were being amplified by the seconds as she lingered above him.

She saw it now, four of those bear bastards coming towards them. 'How many did that make now? Seven?' She couldn't keep track. She reached up and placed one hand on the rim her other hand on the slope. Those Yao Guai were galloping now and escaped her view as they settled at the bottom of their hideout.

Her body stretched out above him more as she leaned forward to see under the satellite a little more easily. She could feel his hot breath on her collarbone and neck now. The sensation making her still for a moment, she began to retreat backwards until she felt his hand land on her hip. Charon emitted a threatening sound. His hand settled on her for moment as if it was testing out the feel and durability of it.

A soft squeak ripped from her mouth as his hand slid against one of her ass cheeks, he grabbed it roughly and pulled her lower body against him in one fluid move. Before the Vault girl had time to stall his efforts Charon had slammed her back against the disk floor his legs on either side of her knees. She squirmed and gripped his biceps trying to hold him at arms length.

" Ch.. Charon...!"

Another mewl came from her mouth and he couldn't control himself from pressing one hand firmly to her shoulder and dragging it up to caress her neck and back down above her breasts. He was touching her. She held in a breath she didn't want to let out and stiffened against his hands. They were rough and eager, but she found a chance to steady her breathing. Her breath let out shaky and quick. One of his hands still gripped her shoulder and the other found its way to touching her arm. Warmth began to flood her belly as the hand holding her still buried itself in the brown curls of her long hair, tugging at the strands and gripping the back of her head as he leaned in to graze her lips with his own.

He hesitated and made a move to retreat 'Shit..too late now..' he covered her mouth with his own. 'What was he doing. Oh god.' No human could love a ghoul like him and now here he was acting on a whim. Her lips felt to good though, as much as his sane mind told him to stop and deal with the consequences he couldn't bring himself to cease as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Her hands came up to his chest which instead of pushing him away, to his surprise, yanked him closer. This level of equal urgency from his smoothskin sent him into a frenzy. Charon ripped his mouth from hers and began planting wet kisses from her lips to under her jaw were he suckled the soft skin.

"Ah..o..we..weee should have been doing this weeks ago...mmmm." she sighed and moaned now weaving her hands around his back feeling for buckles to loosen. The hand behind her head slid around her throat and tilted her head to the side giving him full access to the length of her neck which he took advantage of. Her legs squirmed under him as continued to devour her neck, a free hand slipping past her arm, grazing her hipbone and lading on a smooth bare leg. His palm and fingers gripped the now slightly tanned thigh experimentally. She had leaned back breathing hard as he pulled himself from the junction of her neck and shoulder.

He paused to say something but instead ran his hand down her thigh to her knee and then back up a little higher. His eyes rolled to her own and was met with an amount of lust equal to his own. She stared straight at him still breathing deeply, "I'm not a little girl Charon.." She kicked his leg with her thigh, the thigh his hand was on, and he lifted his knee letting that long leg of hers loose to lift up and hook over his waist. "...and.. I think" she continued all the while pulling his pelvis closer to hers with her leg, " I've been having.. the same thoughts.......you have."

Never a time in Charon's life had he felt such purpose as he did right now. He kept silent still in the darkness. The lamp, thankfully behind him and keeping his face more shrouded then her own, was the only source of light which hummed with power. The feeling swelling up in him became unbearable, he cradled her face with his big scared hands and kissed her softer this time. She opened her mouth and deepened his soft kiss, making it less chaste then he had originally intended. Her tongue entered his mouth now and he picked up the pace with his own. As she occupied his mouth he arched up, not breaking their lip lock and removed his gloves throwing them blindly to the side. His hands immediately found both her thighs and began caressing the outsides of them softly and then firmly.

She moaned in his mouth which elicited a jolt of pleasure right to the ghouls groin. His hands cupped under her knees and swiftly arranged himself between her legs. She helped close the gap using those legs of hers that he continued lathering with more touches. Again he found himself trailing his mouth down her neck and to her collarbone where he bite not so tenderly. She whimpered and arched, leaning her head back letting her eyes shut. Her hands found his latches and let his buckles loose, one after another, with only a few fumbles, which helped increase her urgency even more. She was more eager by the second to see what was under his armor. He had brought one hand up to her chest where he was now undoing buttons down to her ribs.

"Let me see you." She said almost to urgently. It was childish and sweet how she tugged at the leather which she could not seem to figure out. He could see the tops of her breasts bounce with each tug now and groaned when he withdrew from her to pull his shoulder armor off and unzip his leather armor. She sighed happily with a rosy tint to her cheeks and began lazily undoing one of his two belt buckles. Charon stopped a moment to watch her in such a teasing and sexual act. He made a rumble deep down in his throat which caught her attention.

Vault girl stared up at him with one hand on his last belt buckle and the other now on his hip. Charon lifted off his form fitting black shirt leaving his left arm bracer and sleeve. He revealed to her his anatomy, after all that is all most of him resembled any more. If he wasn't so sure she was just as excited about this as he was he may have been self conscious. Not now though, not with this Vaulties hands all over his chest, touching and now kissing.

She was kissing his exposed pectoral muscle and running her fingers lightly along his abdominals. The flesh left on him was leathery like his armor but his muscles felt as soft and lovely as skin. He couldn't help the genuine moan that left him. It was too much, the act she was doing meant more then just the act of kissing a man's chest. At least to Charon it did.

While she tended to his exposed frontal muscles he noticed her exposed bra and cleavage, one of his hands came up to push the material of her dress down one shoulder, exposing more of her covered breasts. She felt the cool air on her pulled away from him. He saw that look in her eyes as she leaned back on the satellite floor, slowly unbuttoning the rest of her dress down to her stomach. Charon's eyes traveled with her hands as each inch of smooth skin was revealed to him. She was unwrapping a present for him that much was sure. He pushed the pale blue material off of her, leaving her in some thin white panties and a cotton bra.

'My smoothskin, all for me' he looked her up down and then with haste he removed her flimsy bra, letting it slide with gravity down to the center of the disk. He quickly licked and nipped at a dusty pink nipple before pulling it into his mouth and swirling it ruthlessly with his tongue. Her body arched into his mouth and she let out a strangled moan that was long a satisfying to his ears. The other breast was teased lightly with soft touches of his rough fingers while she held onto his shoulders.

He made light suckling sounds as he switched breasts. His hand grabbed her breast as the other hand trail down her stomach, touching and caressing as it went. The hand on her breast left to join the other in slipping of her last shred of clothing. She let out a soft gasp as the cold hit her wetness, soon his fingers found their way between her legs and a new feeling of warmth enveloped her. Charon watched as he slipped a finger inside of her, he used his other hand to push her thigh up exposing more of herself to him.

"Ohoo...." The Vault girl let out whimpers and tiny sounds of pleasure as he added a second finger and later a third.

He felt her leg muscles twitching under his hand and lifted his mouth into a grin. She was close to her first orgasm as her hips began to buck against his mutated hand. Swiftly he delved down between her thighs, pushing her leg up more he gave her clit a long firm lick. "Oh Fuck." She hissed and hunched over to see him licking and sucking on her folds as his fingers delved into her over and over. Finally she felt that creeping pleasure form in her lower belly. Her orgasm hit quick and she arched into his ministration in which her muscles clamped firmly around his fingers. A long loud moan left her mouth and her thighs shook as he continued to lick her through her orgasm until she was spent and breathing loudly.

Quickly Charon began undoing his last belt buckle and unzipped his pants. He paused looking at the naked flushed Vaultie underneath him. She must have seen the uncertainty in his eyes because she got up on her elbows and smiled, lowering her eyes to his almost exposed erection. Her hand trailed again against his chest, fingers tracing the raw muscles that rippled under her touch.

'Why did she seemed so intrigued by him all the time' Charon didn't understand how a smoothskin as attractive as herself could find this to be so enjoyable. 'Fuck it' he determined. He unsheathed his cock to the cool night air and her inquisitive gaze. She stared down at him in the raw and lowered her hand on the head of him. She heard him inhale sharply and let out a inhuman groan. He was red and exposed down here too and some veins trailed around his length. He pulsed in her hand and she pulled him softly back and forth in her hand, careful to see his reaction. He looked over come with what she was doing, his arms steadied himself on either side of her arms with his head hung a bit and she jerked him off slowly.

His voice was harsh, like he had been refused water for a couple days, "Smoothskin...now.." He leered at her with almost a serious look on his face. She nodded up at him and replied "Now.."

She flushed herself against the now cold satellite floor as he leaned over her pushing her wider and high. Her hand still gripped him and guided him to her hot center. Charon felt the heat on the tip of him and grabbed her thighs hard pushing himself all the way into her in one slow movement. As soon as he was in he withdrew and plunged in again and repeated this a few times before picking up his pace and feeding her all of him again.

He began fucking her fast and hard. She shook on the floor and her breasts bounced back and forth with her. He noticed these and took one in his hand tweaking the nipple. A hand on her hip weaved its way back to her backside pulling her closer with each thrust. He grunted and she moaned, louder and louder it seemed.

She was a screamer.

He inwardly chuckled staring down at her, her lips were parted in an 'o' and her eyes watered and cheeks flushed. 'She is gorgeous'

He grimaced and strained himself to keep control as he mercilessly fucked her into the satellite dish. It began to shake a bit with their movements but showed no signs of crashing down. Charon sat up a moment and grabbed her hips pulling her legs over his arms to lift up her bottom from the hard floor. Both hands resting on the backside of her hips. He began fucking her slow and deep. She became a moldable mass on the floor as he hit her sweet spot over and over with his cock.

He knew he was hitting the right spot by the look on his Vaulties face. 'Priceless.' He picked up pace in this position and felt her begin to contract around him. As if on cue she began a chorus of moans and cooing, her hands on her face and in her hair as she softly moaned 'thank you's'. He inhaled deeply and thrust his way through her contractions to witness her intense orgasm. The quivering she as doing and the continuous soft sounds she made drove him over the end as he gave a few final rough thrusts into her. He emitted a primal exhale and low moan as he spilled himself into her in a couple last weak thrusts.

They stilled a few moments catching their breath and staring at the other through half lidded eyes.

Below them the snarls of the Yao Guai infiltration their barrier. 'Still?!' The Vaultie groaned in mock disappointment. Of course they were still there. They could hear the rutting that was taking place, hoping one of them would fall out maybe. She chuckled softly and looked at Charon as he sighed contently and withdrew himself from her. He collapsed next to her with half open eyes.

'We may be here awhile.. what to do I wonder' Both the smoothskin and the ghoul looked at each other and smirked. They knew what they would do if those mutants bear fucks decided to hang around till sunrise at least.


End file.
